


Stars and Scars

by Dreamingofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude makes Byleth laugh, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingofstars/pseuds/Dreamingofstars
Summary: A late night of star gazing turns into Claude bringing a smile to Byleth's face.“I’m glad you asked.” He winked, his hand going back to her shoulder to begin his patterned trail with the tip of his finger. It made her shiver, especially with the feeling of what exactly he was tracing. “Do you know that you can find constellations in one's scars?”
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Claudeleth Week 2020





	Stars and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I decided that it was finally time to use my AO3 account by particpating in Claudeleth Week 2020! 
> 
> And what better way to start it off than with some fluff! c: 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was another muggy night in the constant heat of Almyrya’s summer. It felt uncomfortable some nights, so much so that Byleth had to sleep barely clothed. Which to her husband, didn’t seem to mind it as much. 

Especially tonight, with the way he curled his thumb in circles along her bare shoulder, his lips a whisper against her skin that spoke of vows of devotion. 

Claude practically worshipped her, not to mention the  _ things  _ he could do to help her unwind in the days that followed when political duties became too grievous for her. She responded in kind of course, knowing  _ exactly  _ what her husband favored when he was in dire times of stress. 

But the patterns grew to be a little more complex, a bit more pensive. Byleth craned her head to the side to eye her husband, his emerald eyes gazing at her in the wink of the moonlight casting in from their open window. 

Byleth darted out a hand of hers, the contrast of her milky white skin smoothing out against his darker complexion. His smile spread instantly across her fingers that slipped down to brush at the edge of his lips. 

“Something amusing you?” Byleth questioned, quirking her lip in a teasing manner. 

Claude shook his head, his messy brown hair falling into his eyes with the movement. “You should know by now what my schemes are, right, By?” 

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him, her fingers drifting lower to scratch at the beard along his chin. “Oh, I  _ know  _ your schemes, but you’re being especially suspicious tonight,  _ Khalid _ .” 

It always surprised him whenever she spoke of his true name, often opting for Claude to go beat red in the face, ravish her senseless, or utterly speechless. And she absolutely ate up his response. Usually, with a kiss. 

“Well, my  _ darling wife, _ ” he began, his smug grin spreading along his lips as he turned her onto her side to face him completely. “I came to a sudden realization.” 

Her brows rose, interest suddenly piqued. “Oh? And what’s that?” 

“I’m glad you asked.” He winked, his hand going back to her shoulder to begin his patterned trail with the tip of his finger. It made her shiver, especially with the feeling of what exactly he was tracing. “Do you know that you can find constellations in one's scars?” 

Byleth rose slightly on her elbows, the blanket shifting and falling down towards her waist to reveal more bare skin littered with scars. “I don’t think I quite follow?” 

  
  


Claude’s smile only rose, slipping himself up as well by propping his elbow on the mattress, while his palm rested on his cheek. “You see this scar here?” 

Byleth followed his gaze to where his finger now landed to a scar along her ribcage. “It looks like a mighty stag.” 

Byleth let out a snort, furrowing her brows at him. “That’s not a constellation, Claude.” 

Claude’s laugh was a throaty husk, his fingers trickling along her body for another scar that landed in the midst of her chest. “It is now, as is this one.” He traced a crooked heart shape, spelling out two letters in the center of it. “A heart that belongs to the both of us.” 

Byleth couldn’t contain her laughter this time, burrowing her face down into the crook of his neck. “That was incredibly cliche. I hope you know that?” 

Claude chuckled, placing a kiss to her temple. “It was, but it made you smile. So, in my own  _ personal  _ opinion, it was worth the cliche remark.” 

Byleth pressed a kiss to his throat, running her nose along his steadying pulse. “I’ll give you this one just this once, Claude. Since it did make me… laugh.”

“I didn’t think you’d so readily admit to it?” Claude added in astonishment, brushing stray locks of mint green hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Color me impressed.” 

Byleth began to simmer, her cheeks reddening as she snuggled closer into his chest. “Goodnight, Claude.” 

Claude seemed to calm down from his scheming high, curling himself into her as he shoved his face into her hair. “Goodnight, Byleth.”


End file.
